defianceofheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Moshi Setsuko
Background A young Moshi Shugenja. She has had a fairly unremarkable childhood spent mostly within the Centipede's lands. However, she has been seen as a promising and gifted individual and as such was chosen to represent the Moshi at the Topaz Championship in the year 430. Personality Setsuko is usually plucky, industrious, outgoing, and extremely friendly. Having finally left Centipede lands for the first time to see the rest of the Empire she is determined to make friends and allies, prove her worth (as well as the Moshi's), and to have some fun before duty must take priority. However, her excitement sometimes causes her to miss social cues and some of the subtleties of Rokugani society are unfamiliar to her. Should she miss something, she usually attempts to smooth over any slights or offenses with good manners and calm logic. She feels as though bushido and honor are ironclad, but to bend the rules even slightly causes her great discomfort and disgrace. Setsuko loves to read and hear stories of adventure, love, excitement, and honor. She hopes someday to have a story of her own adventures told all across the empire. Campaign Record Setsuko was chosen as a particpant in the Topaz Championship in the year 430, both to represent the Moshi and for the Championship to serve as her gempukku. She was to be assigned a Shiba yojimbo who was also chosen to participate in the Championship and after meeting up with Shiba Tamotsu, they arrived at a small teahouse in Crane lands. The two were introduced to six other young samurai hopefuls who has also stopped for a brief respite and the group decided to travel together to the village where the Championship was to take place. Along the way, they met a peasant who was carrying a large box. Setsuko watched in awe as the others attempted to examine him and determine a motive for his odd behavior, not sure what the situation was. Tamotsu was just as confused and could offer no explaination. Finally, the others managed to find out that the peasant was testing their kindness and he rewarded two of the other samurai hopefuls with prizes from the box. Setsuko thought it was odd that samurai would tolerate such a silly game from a peasant who wanted to offer them gifts - especially when the peasant was judging who was most worthy of receiving one! How presumptuous of someone lower on the celestial order! However, since the others didn't seem offended or angry at the peasant, she shrugged it off thinking that perhaps samurai were just more tolerant of peasants these days and they continued on. In truth, the peasant might have been more than what he seemed as he turned in to a crane afterwards and flew off, his transformation unseen by the group... The group reached the town and Setsuko approached a message board with the others reasoning that there might be important information about the Championship. The message board had three postings: one of which was of no concern to her as it was instruction for Lion samurai, the second told her and the others when and where to start registration for the Championship and to wear something sturdy and informal for the first trial, and the third caused her to panic: the emperor himself was coming to the Championship! Setsuko knew this was a prime opportunity to show off the Moshi, but she had time before the arrival to perform her duties as a Shugenja. She chose to travel to Tsuma Temple to meet the local caretakers and perform a prayer or two. Leading Tamotsu by the sleeve (and Mirumoto Tanaka in tow to perform his meditations) the three made the quick trip to the temple. When they arrived, Setsuko was in awe. Tsuma Temple was amazing compared to the temples of Centipede lands. Tamotsu was nowhere near as impressed (likely the Phoneix have temples a hundred times more refined) but Setsuko was excited to find that Amaterasu was featured there. A statue of Lady Sun herself stood in the temple. Pondering the coincidence, she was interrupted by the local miko who saw Setsuko as a celebrity. Flattered, Setsuko had to contain herself as the miko expressed their excitement to see a Moshi within their halls. Taro, an elder monk of the temple, broke up the party and the miko were forced to scatter and return to their duties (still peeking around corners to see the Moshi in action). Taro introduced himself, but had to contain his own excitement for he was actually just as thrilled to see a Moshi as the miko were. He kept his composure, though, and asked if Setsuko was in the Topaz Championship. Setsuko told him she was and Taro went off on a grand ramble of all of the glory and honor that comes with participating. This caused Setsuko to reconsider the enormity of the situation, causing her to pause a moment and panic. However, she steeled her will and loudly declared her determination with a cry that resounded through the halls. She commanded Tamotsu to do the same and proceeded to offer a prayer to the kami, thanking them for the opportunity, the safe travel, and for good fortune in the coming days. As they left, Tamotsu apologized to Taro on her behalf. It seemed Setsuko's passions got the better of her and he felt embarrassed by her actions. If he hadn't realized what he had gotten himself in to being around her yet, now he has... Setsuko and Tamotsu hurried back to where the Phoenix were situated in the village and proceeded to change in to their finest. Setsuko took the time to do her hair and make-up as perfectly as she could, chose the sweetest perfume, and wore her most exquisite kimono. As the emperor arrived, she went through the motions as all other citizens of the empire should, secretly hoping that as she bowed close to the ground and looked away, perhaps she had drawn the attention of someone in the imperial procession. Perhaps it was the Centipede's time to shine! That evening, Setsuko and Tamotsu arrived at the local dojo to register for the Championship. They were lead with all the other contestants to a stage where the judges introduced themselves and a festival was started in the village. Setsuko wanted to enjoy herself a little before the trials of the next day would begin, so she ordered Tamotsu to go with her and have some fun. However, they were to retire at a reasonable hour. Luckily, they were responsible and got plenty of sleep that night. The next day, Setsuko arrived at the first trial wearing a burlap kimono as recommended. The first trial was a footrace through the woods and then to the shore where the contestants would try to take one of five flags. Acquiring a flag was worth one point towards their gempukku and towards the Championship. Setsuko was confident since she had taken the time to train herself physically before the Championship and after warming up she took her position at the starting line. The race began and she kept pace with the others effortlessly. As she overcame each of the obstacles, she managed to pass over some quicker than the rest and took an early spot in the top five. She ran in to trouble as she watched Mirumoto Tanaka find a cleverly placed rope in the trees (unknown to them placed there illegally by a Scorpion contestant) and Mirumoto Tanaka took it and swung over an obstacle. A Bayushi that she was in pace with Setsuko attempted to take the rope next and Setsuko reached out as well. Unfortuneately, Setsuko was bumped away at the last second and she had to continue on foot. Setsuko managed to overtake the Bayushi anyway after he took a spill on a rickety rope bridge that she nimbly crossed. As they reached the final stretch, Setsuko took second place after Mirumoto Tanaka. She grabbed a flag, let out a faint cheer between breaths, then walked/stumbled/hobbled until she was sure she wouldn't be sick. She'd have to catch her breath quickly and regain her composure as the next test was coming up: a test of heraldry The test of heraldry Category:Player Characters (PCs) Category:RPG Cast